


Another Compromising Situation

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Aiba and Nino have found themselves in another compromising situation. What did they do now?





	Another Compromising Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to A Compromising Situation. You don't need to read that one to get this one, however.

  
"What do you think you are doing?! We have to film in a half an hour!"  
"Thirty minutes is plenty of time!"  
"No it's not- Where are we even going?"  
"Uhh… Here!" Aiba shoved the gamer into an empty storage room.  
"Ahh!"  
"Shh… don't want anyone to hear you, right?"  
"Ugh, hurry up then." The older didn't need to be told twice. He quickly stripped the younger of his clothing, kissing him roughly.  
"Aiba get on with it already! We're going to be late!" Aiba grabbed a small bottle from his pants pocket, and after coating his fingers with it's contents, inserted them into the man beneath him. He scissored the digits, making sure to hit Nino's prostate occasionally.  
"Ahh, fuck Masaki!"  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, do it now!"

***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An AD entered Arashi's green room.  
"The filming is supposed to begin in twenty minutes, but could we start now? Seeing how everyone's here- Eh? Where are Ninomiya-san and Aiba-san?  
"Who knows?" Jun rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.  
"We'll start as soon as we find them." Sakurai added.  
"Thank you." The assistant bowed and left the room.  
"Guess we have to find them now." The leader mumbled, disgruntled.

"Aiba! Nino!"  
"DISCO STAR!!!!!" No response.  
"Ugh! What the fuck are they doing?!?"  
As the search party continued down the hall they heard a scream off in the distance.  
"AHH FUCK!"  
"Wasn't that Nino?!"  
The men sprinted off to see if Nino was alright and opened the door to the room where the yell came from.  
  
Only to find Nino naked. With Aiba's dick up his ass.  
AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! The newscaster covered his eyes and ran back down the hallway. Ohno took a few steps back and glanced around the room awkwardly, trying to avert his gaze from the men in front of him, eventually following Sho to the green room. Jun on the other hand, seemed amused.  
"What are you doing in here? Filming doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Nino asked casually, as if he weren't caught having sex. Aiba, however, was embarrased, and tried his best to cover himself up.  
"We came to find you. The staff wanted to start filming early, but you weren't in the greenroom."  
"Oops." Nino shrugged. "It's Aiba's fault anyways."  
"Sorry..."  
"Alright hurry up.  We'll start at the planned time."  
"Thanks, J."  
"But there's one condition."  
"What?"  
"I get to watch you guys finish."  
"EH?!"  
"Fine with me. Aiba?"  
"Well I guess it's okay."  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Soon enough, Aiba was fucking Nino doggy style while Jun watched. The youngest member had taken his cock out of his pants and was stroking it in time with Aiba's thrusts.  
"Jun." Nino beckoned for the younger to come over to him.  
Nino pulled Jun to his knees, and wrapped his lips around the younger's dick. He lapped and sucked around the head, then he hollowed his cheeks and deep-throated Jun.  
Aiba's thrusts became more rushed, as he slammed into Nino's spot. The gamer soon orgasmed moaning around Jun's cock. The vibration of the moan sent Jun over the edge as he came down Nino's throat, with Aiba releasing right after.  
  
"Oh shit, we're going to be late for the filming!" The men hurriedly put their clothes on and rushed back to the green room. They made it on time, except they had forgotten that they had completely messed up their hair and makeup, which the staff had to fix. As a result, the filiming started late, much to the older member's annoyance.  
  
  
Omake:  
  
  
After filming:  
  
"Hey J, wanna come over tonight? Aiba will be there too~"  
  
"Sure!"

Nino grinned. Tonight was going to be fun.

  


  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading!

Comments are appreciated!


End file.
